marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Theodore Allan (Earth-1610)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = Blob (father) Mrs. Allan (adoptive mother) Liz Allan (half-sister) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Costa Verde | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Morbidly obese | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = High school | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = America | Creators = Jeph Loeb; Art Adams | First = Ultimate X #4 | HistoryText = Beginnings Teddy was the second illegitimate child of Franklin Dukes, The Blob. The fate of Teddy's mother was unclear, but Teddy was orphaned young and left in foster care. After the events of Ultimatum, Franklin left a large inheritance behind for the Allens under the condition of adopting Teddy. After finding Teddy, the Allens based their family in Costa Verde, to start a new life. Teddy attended Costa Verde High School with his half-sister, Liz, to live out a normal teenage life, but unknown to everyone, Teddy's mutant abilities had activated. Teddy originally did well in school, but things went south after he befriended a troubled student, Evan McBride. He left the football team, started getting in trouble, and became morbidly obese (likely due to his mutation). The fact he looks so much like their father often made Liz feel repulsed and disgusted, a sentiment that hurt Teddy's feelings. School Shooting & Joining the Brotherhood One day at school Teddy tried to ask for a ride from his former football teammate Nick. However, Nick no longer liked Ted and rebuked him. In retaliation, Ted's troubled friend, Evan McBride, decided to make an example of everyone in school. Evan tried to scare everyone with a gun, but caused a national media sensation after he was recorded on a cellphone video killing the Vice Principal. Teddy tried to stop him, but he shot him as well. It was then Teddy realized he was impervious to bullets. Originally, the students were against the shooter, but they all quickly turned against Teddy, including Evan when they realised he was a mutant. It was also then that Liz revealed herself as also being a mutant. There was a panic and the school caught fire after Liz retaliated when Evan tried to shoot her. Karen Grant appeared along with her group to recruit Teddy and Liz as part of their mutant underground, but Quicksilver also appeared and told Teddy about his father's affiliation with the Brotherhood. Feeling unappreciated by his own family, Teddy decided to join the Brotherhood and left with Quicksilver. When Teddy next confronted his half-sister he believed himself to be a hero by working alongside the Brotherhood. | Powers = Teddy inherited powers similar to (if not exactly like) those of his father, the original Blob. *'Gravitikinesis': The Blob could generate a field of gravity around his physical person, which makes him virtually immovable. The limits of this ability are unknown, but a significant amount of pressure has proven to actually knock the Blob off his feet. *'Superhuman Durability': Teddy was completely unharmed when shot in the chest, he claimed that the bullet only tickled him. | Abilities = Teddy's flesh was ultra-durable, capable of absorbing great impact with minimal to no damage, like bullets. | Strength = Teddy is stronger than average humans, but unclear of his strength levels. | Weaknesses = Severe fondness for food and an extremely large appetite | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Allan Family Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength